


The Seventh Day Of Christmas

by madnessofsorts



Series: 12 days of Stucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts





	

It was the seventh day of Christmas, or December as Bucky kept reminding Steve, and the two were out walking the streets of New York. In their hands they both had a cup of Coffee and in their other hands were bags of gifts they were planning on giving to friends and family. It had been a long and productive day of shopping and they were going to be heading back to the apartment, but first Steve wanted to walk through the park and take some pictures. Bucky wanted to just head back to the apartment and wrap the presents, but he let Steve had his way and followed to the park.   
There was a nice crowd of people roaming the park that apparently had the same idea that Steve did. It was actually funny for Bucky to watch various people moving in weird positions just to get the perfect shot. He wondered if the people knew what they looked like. Somehow during his time of being amused, he had been given the job of holding not only Steve’s coffee, but also the bags that the blonde was carrying. He didn’t actually remember being asked to hold them, they just somehow ended up in his hands. Bucky ended up deciding that he was going to sit on one of the benches that had a nice view of the whole park while his crazy boyfriend walked around the park taking pictures.   
Bucky even took his phone out and took a sneaky picture of Steve where he was laying on the ground looking up at the sky on his snapchat story. A while had gone by and it started to snow. Steve still wasn’t done taking pictures and Bucky was getting bored. Pulling his phone out, he took one last picture of the sky with the snow falling down and shared that before he got up and headed over to where Steve was taking his latest photo.   
“Oi, Captain hot ass. You almost done?” He questioned. Steve use to be the captain of the swim team, plus he was bending over and Bucky had a mighty fine view of the butt that was in front of him. Steve jumped when Bucky spoke.  
“Jesus… I didn’t hear you come over hear.” Steve said standing up straight, looking at the picture he took moments before Bucky scared him.   
“I’m almost done, Just wanna get some pictures by the lake.” He added, taking the coffee cup from Bucky’s hand and taking a drink from it. He then handed it back and headed towards the lake.   
“Glad to be of an assistant to you.” Bucky called out. With a sigh, the brunette followed Steve over to the water. If it wasn’t so cold out and the water wasn’t icy, he would think about pushing Steve in. But that wasn’t a smart idea this time of the year.   
Bucky was back farther when he saw Steve crouch down, taking a picture. What happened next caused Bucky to double over in laughter, Steve’s coffee falling to the ground, spilling into the snow.   
“Run Buck! they are after me!” Steve called out as he ran from the water. The swan that Steve was taking a picture of a moments before was now chasing him away.   
Bucky couldn’t get up off the snow pile he had fallen into. He was laughing way to hard.   
By the time Steve made it over to Bucky, the swan stopped chasing Steve and headed back to the lake. Steve fell over next to Bucky, breathing heavily, his heart pounding.   
“You still want to take more pictures?” Bucky asked, trying to catch his breath in the process.   
“Hell no, Lets get out of here.” Steve stood, taking the bags in one hand before helping Bucky back up. The two left the park and headed back to the apartment. Once they entered, Bucky put his bags onto the table, Steve did the same.   
“How did those pictures turn out?” he questioned as he poured himself some coffee.   
“uploading them now.” Steve replied, focusing on his laptop. Bucky poured two cups one for him and one for Steve before heading back out to the living room where Steve was seated.  
He placed Steve’s mug down on the coffee table and then leaned back into the sofa. There was a few moments of silence before Steve turned the computer towards Bucky.  
“wanna take a look?” The brunette nodded and moved over closer towards him. Steve scrolled through the pictures, one after another. When the last picture showed up, Bucky snickered.   
“I see you got a picture of your friend.” Bucky said gesturing to the picture of the swan.   
“That stupid thing almost killed me!”   
“You honestly didn’t know swans weren't that nice?”   
“No! they are so majestic! Plus why would they put swans in a Christmas song if they were just going to attack people?”  
“I don’t know, Steve. Maybe we can find the person who wrote the song and find out.” Bucky rolled his eyes before kissing Steve’s cheek then leaning back into the sofa.


End file.
